


A little Surprise

by CuteLittleSociopath



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 11:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1981398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuteLittleSociopath/pseuds/CuteLittleSociopath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock thinks it's about time to change things up a bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A little Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this kinda sucks. It's my first fan-fiction and I'm going to try and improve c:

John has always been the take charge kind of guy. Obviously the more aggressive one.  
It could have been because of his military career, but either way he has always  
been forceful. And Sherlock loved it. John was always the one to surprise him and  
put forth the effort. Although now Sherlock was determined to switch roles for once.  
He decided to be playful. He didn't want his surprise to be typical, but he also  
didn't want John to suspect it. He went to the market and picked up some lunch.  
John was still at work at the clinic so Sherlock took a cab and brought lunch  
to him.  
Sherlock walked in and set the lunch on John's desk.  
"What's This?" John asked.  
"Lunch. Thought you might be hungry."  
"Well that's new...thank you Sherlock."  
Sherlock grinned without knowledge of it.  
"so..." Sherlock said questionably.  
"After your shift would you want to catch a movie?"  
"Oh...I'm not sure if I can Sherlock I have a lot of paper work to do and I still  
have all these patients waiting for me and if I don't..."  
John was cut off by Sherlock's soft lips.  
"You need a break. Come on have some fun."  
"Alright...but I'm bring my work home so I can do it later."  
"Homework? On a weekend? What a goody two shoes."  
"Funny Sherlock."  
"See you at 5:00 sharp" Sherlock said with a wink as he walked out the door.  
John rolled his eyes with a smile and continued his work.  
~Next chapter~  
Later that day Sherlock came back to the clinic and picked John up.  
"So what movie are we seeing?" John asked.  
"It's a suprise" Sherlock smirked.  
The cab passed the theater and was heading toward Gordon Square.  
"Oh excuse me sir, but you passed the theatre." said John.  
"No, no it's fine." Sherlock replied.  
"What?"John questioned.  
Sherlock didn't respond.  
When the cab pulled up Sherlock walked around to the other side and opened the  
door for John.  
When he stepped out there where candles everywhere, blankets layed out and a screen  
set up between two trees. Sherlock grabbed John's hand and led him over to the  
blankets. Sherlock grabbed the basket next to the blanket and handed john his  
favorite candy bar.  
"This is lovely Sherlock."  
"Hold on."  
Sherlock grabbed a remote control from the basket and clicked a button. John's  
favorite film began to play on the screen. Sherlock leaned back on the blanket  
and patted the ground next to him so John would sit.  
They laid and watched the movie together for a while.  
Sherlock couldn't help but stare at John. He brushed john's hair thoroughly with his  
fingers. John looked up at him with wonder in his eyes.  
Sherlock pecked his cheek.  
John kissed him passionately.  
They stare into each other's eyes for a while...completely spacing out the movie.  
"This is very sweet of you Sherlock, but is there a special occasion?"  
"Why would there need to be a special occasion?"  
"I don't know...you just usually don't do things like this."  
"Do you not want me to surprise you?"  
"No, no that's not it I was just.."  
"No I understand John. I won't try anymore."  
"God you can be so emotional."  
"What?" Sherlock asked as his heart sunk a little.  
John looked at Sherlock concerned and tried to think of what to say.  
"I see...I'll just leave it up to you next time." Sherlock whispered.  
"No Sherlock I didn't mean it like that. I...like that you show your emotions  
around me...it makes me feel like you trust me as much as I trust you."  
...  
"I'm sorry Sherlock."  
"You mean it?"Sherlock smirked.  
"Yes...I love you."  
In that moment Sherlock's heart soared out of his chest. That was the first time John had ever said that to him.  
"I...love you too"  
"Sherlock?"  
"Yes?"  
"You're blushing."  
Sherlock covered his face and felt it get even warmer.


End file.
